Blog użytkownika:Ronijja/1. Trybutką sie urodziłam
Słońce już powoli wyłaniało się zza laki, a ja już kroczyłam w kierunku Złożyska. Zapukałam do znanych mi drzwi na początku osiedla. Otworzył mi je nie kto inny jak mój kuzyn Piti. -Al- zawołał - Nie będzie nam dzisiaj potrzebna- wyjaśniłam. Piti nie był najwyraźniej do tego przekonany - Jak coś to sama wejdę na drzewo, a za tydzień dożynki. Nasze ostatnie polowanie. Chłopka w końcu skiną głową. I razem poszliśmy na skraj 12 Dystryktu gdzie mieszkali moi kuzyni. Megs i Awten. Cała czwórka wyruszyliśmy do lasu. Rozdałam bron, która wzięłam z domu. Zaczęliśmy polowanie. -Boje się- szepnęłam strzelając do wiewiórki -Czego?- chciał wiedzieć Awten -Dożynek, wiesz ze możliwość wylosowania mnie jest dość duża - Ja i Awten mamyy juz za soba 2 lata i 10 wpisów. - A to nasz pierwszy rok a ja już mam 6 wpisów, Megs ma tylko 4,a Alemi w cale... Jej nic nie grozi, bo jest za mała i ma kochające rodzeństwo, które nie puści ją na rzeź- Krzyknęłam - no to pięknie, stwierdził Piti- wypłoszyłaś zwierzęta - I tak mamy tego sporo- prychnęłam Wracając sobaczyłam Rajmunda, chłopaka, który mi się podoba jest o rok starszy . Mieszka na Złożyszku, wiec często się nie widzimy. - Nie odwracaj sie za tym idiotą- Warkną mi za uchem Piti. Pusciłam jego uwagę mimo uszu. Tylko uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i przyspieszyłam kroku. To było rok temu. Dużo się zmieniło. Zaostrzyłam trenowanie. . Pojechała z 2 pechowców do Kapitolu, jak co roku z Haymichtem, żeby tam podszkolono mnie. Byłam przecież zawodowcem. Musiałam być najlepsza, a moje pochodzenie tylko mi w tym pomogło. Mój dziadek miał 18 lat gdy został wylosowany do Głodowych Igrzysk. Ale zostawił moja babcie w ciąży z moim tatą. Niestety dziadek zginą. A moja babcia wyjawiła to w dzień 18 urodzin mojego taty zaraz po dożynkach. Miał on zostać Strażnikiem pokoju. I nim został, ale wcześniej poznał moją mamę no i koniec końców powstałam ja. Wiadoma już wnuczka słynnego Mirina Convilego. A wiec najprawdopodobniej kiedyś zostanę wylosowana do Igrzysk. Bo zawsze tak jest. Jeżeli ma sie sławnych przodków to prawdopodobieństwo wylosowania rośnie. Bo kto by nie chciał oglądać jak wnuczka niedoszłego zwycięzcy mści się pod dziadku? A teraz idę z grupa 13 latków, obok mojej kuzynki. Boje się, ale za 2 lata sama uratuje jakieś dziecko przed rzezią. Spojrzałam na kule z nazwiskami dziewczyn. Alemi miała 2 Piti nie pozwolił jej na więcej. Nie dziwie sie. Była naszym oczkiem w głowie. Wszyscy się o nią baliśmy...Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mogła bym się za nią nie zgłosić. Piti by mi tego nie wybaczył. Znaczy ona jest zdolna, jest mała, zwinna, potrafi posługiwać się nożami, ale i tak jej tam nie wysłałabym.Może by wygrała, ale jeśli nie... Nie wybaczyłabym sobie, że mogłabym jej nie uratować. ja miałam 12, a Mags tylko 8, jak na nasz wiek to mało... Wylosowanie jej jest mniejsze niż mnie. Ja ratuje jak się da... I tak mogą mnie wylosować a mogę komuś pomóc. Zresztą to bez różnicy... Robię to bo kocham moją rodzinę, i bez względu na to gdzie mieszkają staram się im zapienić jak najlepiej. To jest mój cel.Jak zwykle te formalności. Aż w końcu te słynne słowa Effie " Panie mają pierwszeństwo"`. Sięgnęła rekom do kuli, zamknęłam oczy i usłyszałam "Verniki Convili". Otworzyłam oczy, ścisnęłam dłoń Mags i weszłam na scene, patrząc na mnie mojego mentora. Dumnie stanełam i patrzyłam na twarze mojej rodziny. Piti patrzył na mnie z niedowierzaniem, Awter był blady jak ściana, Mags miała świeczki w oczach a Alemi schowała twarz w rekach. Ja się nie smuciłam, az nie usłyszałam nazwiska mojego towarzysza, ponieważ był to "Rajmund Rikko". Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach